


The Hell on Heels

by angeldustjolie



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aurora is the most normal character here, Diaval is Maleficent assistant, Diaval needs a better alarm clock, Elevators are problematic, F/M, Maleficent is a CEO, Modern AU, Perhaps translation errors, She's not really the devil but diaval likes to tease her, Slow Burn, i really need to stop writing this things, intertextuality, maleval, too much obscenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldustjolie/pseuds/angeldustjolie
Summary: Being a CEO's personal assistant doesn't always seem interesting, but believe me, it can be - you never know what can happen when you are locked up with the Devil.There is a rumor that says elevators tend to be aphrodisiacs, is that really true?(Inspired by music 'Boss's Daughter' - Pop Evil)
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval (Disney), Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Hell on Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this a while ago, but it was in Brazilian Portuguese, my native language. So I decided that I should do one or two repairs and translate, but there can be a lot of mistakes with the pronouns, so if that happens please tell me!

━─━

The morning was beginning hectic in Los Angeles. Cars running nimble between the streets, as expected from a start of the day like Monday. 

And no different of the other workers, a clumsy man ran into the huge company he worked for. While running his hands through his black hair and organizing the suit, he was desperate for his delay as it was already the fourth week in a row.  
This was not right. He was not to be late, at least not often, and mostly to do his work; but there was always some problem there and he just couldn't keep up with the schedule.

"Is she here yet ?!" he asked as he ran up to the secretary with long, wavy blond hair.

"Not yet," replied the young woman, rolling her blue eyes after replacing the phone and ending the call with a customer. "But you need to be more careful with that, Diaval! Every Monday is the same."

Leaving behind the table, she approached to organize some strands that had fallen from her friend's bangs, running her hand over his scarred forehead that extended along the side of the outlined face, up to the neck. From then on, no one but himself and very few people had seen how far they were going. Did that make him a little mysterious, maybe? 

"I'm sorry, Aurora," he scratched his neck nervously.

"What happened this time?"

"I ... I- Well ..."

She laughed, agitated. "Let me guess! Did you lose your keys again?"

Diaval thought once or twice before answering.

"... Yes! Yes. Of course- It was exactly that,,,,, you got me right. You understand so much better than she does! I don't know how you two get along so well in the same house. " 

Aurora laughed. "She's my godmother, you know. We've been together for a long time before I knew how to walk!"

When Diaval was about to answer the girl, his speech was interrupted before it even started. The luxury company's elevator opened and she took a step forward.  
With her stiletto heels, red as wine and shiny as the blade of the scythe of death, the owner of all that empire came to the company, to her company, like a true queen full of power and honor.

A goddess, perhaps.

The intense scent immediately took over from ceiling to floor, her glasses like armor under the emerald gaze coated with a toxic and brilliant green.

Mallory Phoenix, the pale woman in the tight black dress, high cheekbones and a desirable mouth, as red as a rose in wild flora. Several employees said good morning to her a little intimidated, aware that she had the world in the palm of her hand. The fame was also due to the fact that the company preserves nature to the maximum of its productions, using the things that the natural effect provides them and not taking elements that can cause damage to the environment at the latest.

The Devil really wears Prada.

A knot caught in Diaval's throat as he rested his dark eyes on her, as he did every day. He couldn't say exactly why, if it was because Mallory was an extremely powerful and strong woman, or because she had an otherworldly sensuality in the smallest details. She just messed with something that stirred inside him when he was near her, forcing him to turn his thoughts away from anything that didn't focus on her. 

And that is why it was very difficult to be her personal assistant. 

After briefly greeting all employees with a nod, his pose demanded results. It was Monday, it was production day.

"Good morning Mistress." Diaval greeted her with a packet of coffee, bitter, without sugar. How she liked it.

"It's half past seven." She responded instantly, direct as a spark, although her voice carried the power of an ember and the melody of a harp. "May this not be repeated. If there is a fifth time, then I wonder if you would like to take the security dogs for a walk?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there won't be a fifth time, thanks."

He made the decision that it would be a bad idea to ask her how she knew, since she arrived after him. She always knew everything.  
Over time Diaval learned, in conventional or otherwise, that limiting himself to his thoughts was a more than wise choice. And perhaps the only one to be taken, since ex-employees who have opted for other options are not here now to tell the story.

Aurora intervened, deflecting the matter. "Godmoth-... missus, I got a call from Cat&Cut just now."

" So? "

"They accepted! They will come to a meeting in the evening as you requested. I believe that by Wednesday, we will have a new deal closed."

With the corners of her lips stretching softly, Mallory smiled covertly at the good news, taking a first and last sip of her coffee and throwing the packaging in the trash below her godson's table. "Send plant another tree. On the same site as the last one. Hopefully, in a while, we will have reforested that deforested area."

"Yes, missus!"

It was like that. Whenever a new deal was closed, a new tree was planted at Mallory's behest. This was a very interesting feature of the Moorfolk company, and over time, it became a focus of admiration for supporters of nature and its causes. This was already common, but Diaval was always delighted once again with her heart, the way she cared for nature; maybe if everyone thought like her, the world would be much better.

He started to follow her as she walked with cracked steps on the floor, while thanking and saying goodbye to Aurora with a wave. She smiled, returning to work, and in a morbid silence, they both headed for the roof of Mallory's office.

━─━

[19:50 PM]

Her office was all glass. Located on the thirty-seventh floor of the building, it was almost a skyscraper. From practically the height of the clouds, it was able to see the entire city of Los Angeles from above, and at sunset it was like the burning sky tinged with pink paint and the floor of pure fire.

However, some thick and heavy clouds were forming there, indicating that maybe some rain would fall. Even so, the view was still breathtaking, and the luck that Mallory was afraid of heights. Quite the opposite.

Anyone watching the woman would never have imagined that one of her biggest childhood dreams was to fly above the clouds until there was no tomorrow - she seemed to have her feet very firmly on the ground. But she loved the breeze, the nature, the sky. Several times, at the end of an exhausting day, her greatest wish was to be a bird, carried by freedom and strong wings that could carry her far beyond the horizon through the winds.

After three knockings on the door, Mallory gave Diaval permission to come in with a cup of unsweetened express. The meeting had just ended, and now Mallory had his glasses on the table while his head hung back in exhaustion. 

She needed to relax.

Diaval wondered how difficult it would be to be in her shoes. Soon he, who felt oppressed for being only his assistant, imagines that she commanded and supported everything, with her offices spread around the world, day after day, as protector of each employee and each family that depended on her.  
Approaching the table, he placed the cup of coffee next to his mistress's computer.

"So, how was it?" He asked trying to hide his anxiety.

"Okay," she replied, taking the glass. "We talked about the partnership. There are just a few details to sign the contract."

"That's great!" Diaval celebrated. "Most of the employees have already left. You should go home, mistress, you did a great job today." 

"I know," she took a sip, with a slight pause. "And so are you. I can even forgive you for being late."

He smiled. That was a hell of a compliment from his mistress. Soon she was so sadistic...  
At first he was offended when she cursed him, or looked mean, but over time he realized that she liked to tease him.  
For a second, his gaze strayed unintentionally to the woman's cleavage, given that she was sitting and he was standing beside her.  
His face heated up as he noticed the marked curves of Mallory's full, white breasts. That dress made her stand out so much. She was so, so beautiful.

His tongue moved restlessly inside his mouth during his thoughts... What would it be like to put the tongue inside that dress, on her skin? How much did she keep there? That provided the vision...  
No, no. This was wrong. She was his mistress, he was her assistant, and it was totally inappropriate look a woman without her permission - and she would never allow it.  
Fighting against his will, he tried to look away in flames, tugging slightly on the collar of his shirt in an attempt to loosen it, but although he struggled, the image remained in his mind.  
When is it so hot in this room? 

"Mr. Corbeau." His daydreams were interrupted immediately by the voice of Mallory, who wasn't looking at him. " Your nose. "

"Hm?" He asked, detached. In the truth, he didn't really pay attention.

She threw away the coffee packaging. "Your nose is bleeding."

Only then did Diaval realize what prevented him from breathing so much. He quickly ran the sleeve of his suit to clean, praying hard that Mallory didn't look him too low - the hormones pulsed intensely, he tried hard, but he couldn't, and he was cursing himself for this. It would be so embarrassing for her to realize that he was looking at her with another look, but it would be even more embarrassing for him to be like that with so little. She could interpret that his mind wandered a little further, she would be clearly offended.  
It was the end, he would be fired. Anxiety overcame him and Diaval began to think of a world where he could not be closer to her and it simply didn't exist; because that was the truth, that was his fear. Of course he feared for his work, he loved being her assistant, but it was mainly being around her that made him happy.

Everything was at stake.

Mallory elegantly got up and picked up her bag and glasses, leaving her office and a nervous Diaval behind, and he followed, agitated. He needed to explain himself urgently, but there was no way, she didn't even look angry - in fact, did she really notice?

"Mis -..."

His speech was interrupted when Mallory suddenly stopped walking and a loud, booming sound cut through the air. The thunder came with a lightning bolt, which generated a flash and she shuddered at the noise.

He approached her carefully. " Are you okay? "

"Yea." She replied immediately and looked at him from under her shoulder. "Why? Don't tell me you're worried about me, Mr. Corbeau." Her tongue was like a sharp blade, almost like a trap, and he thought her voice made more goosebumps than thunder.

" In truth-

She stopped him. "It was just a surprise."

"Well, you got scared." He countered.

"I didn't get scared."

The elevator opened, and she got in first with him right behind her. The heavy rain fell outside the company, it could be called a storm; the accumulation of heavy clouds was really sudden, the day had started very sunny.

They were both silent, Diaval at the end of the elevator, and Mallory ahead with her head held high and a stiff posture. Some words and thoughts flowed in the air, but there was nothing to say, and this time he was not sure if he should strike up a conversation with her as he always did.  
She was his mistress, and he was her servant. That's all.  
But sometimes, and only a few times ... There seemed to be something more when they were alone. It wasn't really serious, but on rare occasions she teased him, he teased her back and with a lot of luck, if he had done well, she would smile. Diaval scolded himself when he let himself think that this was strange for a working relationship, he tried not to think, but by God, he did. He thought about her a lot. 

Especially at night.

A strong impulse shook the cabin, the elevator stopped and the light fell; the noise was loud, but Diaval could hear the sounds of his own heart beat in his ears.  
The red emergency light came on automatically, subtly illuminating the place with a dim shade while that capsule was locked about thirty stories above the floor.

"What the fuck is that ?!" He shivered, holding onto one of the walls.

"Shit..." Mallory whispered. "The rain must have caused a short."

"And when do you think the power is going to come back?"

She massaged one temple and sighed, sitting on the floor of the elevator. "When the rain decides. It could be an hour or... All night."

━─━ 

Half an hour. One. Two hours then passed, and absolutely no sign that the situation would improve appeared. Although this was an isolated environment, the rain was audible outside the elevator, and it had not abated at all, on the contrary, it only became more aggressive.

The lack of running air turned the damn elevator into a real sauna, and Diaval and Mallory were on fire. It was hot, and every moment seemed to get worse, making both of them sweat and breathe hard; Diaval by this time had already gotten rid of the suit, and he had a few buttons of his sweat-wet shirt open.  
Mallory's eyes were sneakily attentive to the extent of the scars on the his chest, it was nothing personal - or at least she tried to convince herself of it - but between looking at that dull door and her attractive assistant, she didn't need to think to choose which option was the best.  
From the first day he came to her, curiosity dominated her about the scars, but the personal life was not a limit that she liked to cross. Crossing boundaries meant owing information in exchange for others informations, so she was content to just wonder how he got those marks and when he would tell her - if that ever happened.

Meanwhile, Diaval seemed quite focused on NOT looking at her. Suddenly, it looks like the metal elevator doors have become very interesting.

It made the least sense, actually. He was determined that he would not make the same mistake twice on the same day, and the situation now resembled a minefield; Mallory could feel the dress sticking to her own curves, her breasts and thighs slippery with the sweat running down her skin, and the situation could not have become more unfavorable for the poor Diaval - he was not looking at her, just imagining her made him question whether the heat that rose in his belly was in fact due only to the stuffy elevator.

"I'm thirsty," he whimpered, with a few strands of his black hair clinging to his forehead.

"The Devil must only be trying to punish me." Mallory tried to sound a slight distaste in her acid mood, but the truth was, that punishment was not that bad. The panic phase passed and they then pretended that they didn't hold each other's hands for quite some time until it started to get hot. "Locked up in an elevator for hours with an idiot. Lucky me."

"You ARE the Devil," Diaval laughed very hoarsely, making her shiver. "And I know you love me. If you were dissatisfied, you wouldn't be swallowing me up with your eyes."

"I really don't have a lot of options, you know."

"Or maybe you just like what you see, admitting it won't kill you, Mistress." He licked his lips to moisten them.

Mallory raised an eyebrow at the range of thoughts that invaded her, sometimes the assistant's vanity irritated her. He was always so bold in certain areas, always pinning her here and there, or unraveling everything she insisted on hiding; and now here, locked in an elevator with him as she watched him gasp in a dim reddish light, she could see why he was so vain.  
Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, and she caught herself with her mind wandering with her eyes a little lower... Maybe the heat was stirring her? With her body? She didn't know how to explain, but she was well aware of everything she was thinking about and the tingling between her thighs.  
Mallory was clearly not like that. She was by no means easy, regardless of the meaning, and to be feeling this desperation to fuck with him right there on the floor was making her almost as angry with herself as it was making her angry with him - and that only increased her desire. 

This was hidden, she denied to the heavens and the Earth that she would never have any attraction to him, but gods above, she did; and no matter to how many people she denied or lied to herself, at night she couldn't deny to what she had between her legs. Words can be very liars, they can be useful to other people, but you will never be able to lie to a wet pussy.  
She didn't remember very well when she started, or how, but she remembered perfectly about one of the company get-togethers that had been on a hot summer day in the leisure area of a luxury building. She had to find a good excuse to lock herself in one of the female changers and masturbate right there until she could no longer support herself on her legs and slip to the floor; Mallory simply was not able to withstand the sexual tension that fell on her after seeing Diaval in the pool. She remembers everything, from his smile that seemed to shine brighter than the sun itself, to the small droplets of water that ran down his chest.

He was very, very annoying, and she was going crazy because she needed someone to blame. Nobody said it would be so difficult to have an assistant so damn hot as fuck.

And then an idea hit her. At the moment, it seemed very interesting to get rid of the dress.

She stood up, casting a shadow under Diaval, who stared at her confusedly with the little that opened his eyes. That was until those same eyes widened when Mallory started to unzip the glued dress and start to run it down her sweaty and feverish body, revealing a lace lingerie that left very little to the imagination. Her silver skin like the moon seemed to sparkle in the light, if there was any light beyond herself, Diaval thought.

For a second he forgot to breathe.

"Mistress,,,,,, What are you doing?" He asked, unable to take his eyes off her, choking on his own saliva.

"Oh, come on, it's boiling. I can't take it anymore."

Diaval threw his head to the side in despair, closing his eyes tightly to prevent himself from looking and throwing a hand awkwardly under the evident swelling between his legs to hide.  
What was she after, anyway? In less than a day Mallory was able to destroy him - twice. Usually she was provocative with him to some extent, pinning here and there, but never at that level, never... Like that.

He was simply in panic. And it all got worse when he suddenly felt her skin, her enticing fingers sliding down his forearms; Diaval almost moaned when one of her hands reached his scalp and scratched it in a very delicious way.  
Her other hand was guided to tear off the buttons that were left on his shirt, exposing his abdomen.

"M-Mistresss..." He gasped, pleading. "Stop ... Please ... I don't know why you're doing this, but I won't be able to-

He fell silent immediately and squirmed when she rubbed her knee between his legs. By God, she was playing with fire.

"You don't like it, then?" Her voice was a diabolical whisper. "Wow, you are already so hard..." 

"Isn't exactly what-

She turned and then sat on his lap, making a point of showing her ass for him, covered only by that thin layer of lace. Diaval had to restrain himself to the utmost when he felt the heavy friction of her body, and she didn't make it any easier with the way that rubbed. It was ironic looking that way, he was always the one who spoke the most, but now she took his words away.  
Mallory leaned against his body, causing an interesting contact by the heat that each had, like two magnets that repel each other. Diaval watched in disbelief over her shoulder as she timidly spread her thighs and translucent honey ran between her groin, a honey he knew was not sweat, sliding to her thighs and mixing with her pale sticky skin; she guided her hand over her belly, sliding her nails across her belly before entering her thin panties, beginning to massage what she hid.

"... Mistress." Diaval's voice came out lower, trembling. His completely red face showed his nervousness. "Why are you doing this?"

She threw her head back, fitting her nose to Diaval's neck to breathe his masculine scent. Her sharp cheeks were taking on color and little by little her provocation started to make her whimper, nibble the tip of one of the fingers of her free hand to avoid her own sounds as she pinched herself and tickled herself down there.

"Isn't obvious?" She gasped with a lascivious smile in his ear. "I want to fuck. Here and now with you. Fuck me, please?"

Diaval bit his lip hard.

He needed to restrain himself - no, no, he had an obligation to restrain himself, no matter how much his member was throbbing. The taste of metal flooded his mouth almost as much as his mind throbbed. She's like a sin.  
The greatest of sins.

Since joining the company a long time ago, just over a decade, in fact, he had an insatiable desire for his mistress. A desire for love, passion and possession that he simply could not control, his thirst for her body, his desire to protect her from the eyes of other men, the desire to say she was his. But what would he do? He was just a servant, and she was the queen of the world.  
And the queen of the world was there, asking to have sex with him.  
Then he remembered the nights when he woke up sweaty and excited by dreams that... Shouldn't have happened to his superior, but they happened with impressive frequency. The more he thought about not being attracted to her, the more he felt like tearing up her clothes, and after a long time he realized that he couldn't lie to himself.

With one trembling hand, he touched Mallory's face, looking her in the eye and she shivered when Diaval's dark orbs swallowed hers.

"Why, Mistress? Why do you want..." He swallowed, trying to organize his thoughts. "Why now?" His voice came out more hoarse than usual. 

She just smiled, removing her hand from her panties, filled with her own hot sticky liquid, as she guided Diaval's free hand to her and made him grab her intimacy.  
He was surprised at how really wet Mallory was and she contracted and frowned at his touch, almost threatening to moan when he felt her.

Control, Diaval.

Keep control...

"I felt ... Your look before." She gasped low, looking for friction with his hand. "I felt like you were crazy about having sex with me at my desk in the office. You can't hide things from me."

He was petrified, his pants getting too tight. So she had actually noticed, of course, he shouldn't have underestimated her.  
Mallory guided her wet fingers to her mouth, sliding her tongue between them until she mixed saliva and her own honey, and that smell was destroying any trace of sanity that fought in Diaval's mind.  
She then turned around, sitting on his lap across the front, making her almost naked breasts bounce on his face, and he couldn't contain the silly hands that gripped her thighs tightly; his dark eyes looked down at her as if he desperately asked permission.  
Running one hand through his bangs to get full view of his eyes, and the other sliding to unzip Diaval's pants slowly, Mallory arched a brow defiantly as she entered the opening. She explored with her hand there, and her eyes widened a little when she realized how big he was, how much she underestimated him. It was so hot inside that she couldn't help it and squeezed it gently to feel it.

He groaned hoarsely, squeezing her thighs tighter, and she shifted. Of course, that was before she threw the head back when one of her nipples was brutally sucked into a hot thirsty mouth after her bra was ripped off. Diaval suckled on Mallory's breasts as he always wished, sliding his wet tongue over her pink beaks and nibbling on the softness when appropriate, leaving purple marks on her.  
With a movement she released Diaval's member, who supplied a groan by biting her harder and making her moan and shiver in his place.

"You really like to suck me ..." Mallory laughed and gasped, gently rubbing the tip of Diaval's cock with her fingers.

He looked up half-closed at her, leaving her breast when he decided this was a good time to taste her lips.  
And it was just as he imagined, her tongue was warm and sweet, for a split second he thought she was his, she was with him, and nothing would make him feel more complete.

Then he grabbed her thighs and grabbed her bottom, lifting her off the floor.

The kiss had become more fierce, now with a battle being fought between their tongues in a competition for space and over who had more dominance over the other. Mallory felt the glass of the mirror against her back when he pressed her into a totally vulgar position; they pulled away to breathe she stared at him with her tongue snaking her crimson lips, her eyes like the song of lust.  
Diaval entertained her with a long lick on the throat and she shuddered and gasped smiling, barely realizing that he lifted her right leg. He touched her with the tip of his dick, making her shiver in anticipation.

"Please." She looked at him, almost in pain. "Please get it in quick. I can't do this without you, Diaval."

That was enough to inflate his ego to more than the limit.

Pushing his hips, Diaval forced himself into her, and it was terribly difficult to do that; but, heavens, she was boiling inside and everything was so wet that he had to work hard not to come right away.

"You are so tight..." He murmured, discovering that it was difficult to move inside her because she was too small, so he try getting used to the good sensation. But he barely succeeded, as she herself began to move, wanting him more, almost ordering him to start.

"S-Shut up..." She kissed him.

Diaval began to invest slow but deep thrusts, exploring her to the fullest extent, and Mallory gasped and moaned weakly, trying to contain any noises she made, although she knew this resistance would not last.  
As the elevator heated up, they grew wilder, she began to murmur his name along with a series of swear words in various erotic tones and Diaval gripped her thighs tightly and raised his hands. Mallory's two legs in his arms, leaving her in a position that made her pink, throbbing core fully viable.

She gripped the support base tightly, biting her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their sweat spreading over their bodies as their fuck became more and more brutal, generating an interesting sound at each meeting. Mallory grabbed one of the breasts and squeezed the nipples between her fingers, and Diaval followed her moans in a lower tone, never leaving her fervent gaze as the two became one, experiencing the tightrope boundary between madness and reality; what they should or shouldn't be. Perhaps every day she could be the great Mallory Phoenix, and he could only be her employee, but there in that elevator she was a woman and he was a man, and any hirarchy vanished as they were consummated.

Leaning slightly, Diaval leaned his forehead against hers, his hasty movements never ceasing. His fingers traveled over her ass, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh my God... Your pussy is so sweet, Mal..." He whispered, and almost in response, she moaned louder in a fierce tone.

"Goddamn it- Diaval ...! -

She didn't even have time to announce when her whole body shuddered violently and her pleasure was poured onto the floor of the elevator. Mallory arched her back, screaming in ecstasy and whimpering; the orgasm pressed him into her, and he began desperately seeking his release, fucking her with speed while she was shaking. Her full white breasts were bouncing with every rough thrust, and Diaval in his agony took one with his hands in a powerful squeeze and the other in a rough hickey, releasing his climax and closing his eyes.

He subtly bit her nipple so as not to hurt her, making her a last whimper, and then her moans were muffled as Diaval poured one, two, three, four hot thick jets of semen into her.  
With little strength and limbs tingling, he sat on the floor of the elevator, resting his head on her chest, which stroked his hair with affection while catching his breath.  
No words were said, but they shared the moment; the heat in the elevator was still hot, but for some reason the smell of freedom - and sex - was making everything very fresh. Both were delighted for a few moments in that sweet shared post-climax, a difficult truth to understand hovering in the air.

"Diaval." Her husky voice caught his attention, he just mumbled an answer lazily as he inhaled her scent. "Don't be late anymore."

And he just laughed.

━─━

That miserable, irritating noise did not stop, a sequence of beeps was making him dizzy. How long had this torture lasted? He didn't even bother to count.  
Declaring defeat he awkwardly weighed his hand under the alarm clock, in an attempt to make it clear that the message about the time had been given and...

The time.

Diaval sat on the bed in a leap, a little dizzy and disoriented, the clock was already striking 7:10 AM.  
Okay, by his calculations, if he skipped coffee and ran, he was lucky enough to arrive before his demonic mistress. She was as sweet as starting a spring morning with a cup of tea, or a batch of warm cookies.

... As if.

When he got rid of the covers, he almost choked when he noticed his bed was completely wet. He was sweaty, and his dick were soaked and swollen, his head throbbed for a moment until the memories of his dreams gradually returned.  
Oh that's great.  
No, no, no.

No, by God, not with her! He respected her too much for that! How the hell did he have the audacity to dream that kind of thing again?  
Gods above... She was so beautiful. She was his mistress, but she was so sexy in that situation. How could he look at her now?  
Diaval could almost be sure that his cheeks burned to the ears, everything was so miserably intense that he accidentally came while sleep.  
Mallory could NEVER know that, nor know any of the other times, she would destroy him off without a second thought, and unfortunately he had no control over the subconscious; so he agreed with himself that she would never know.

But for now, his concern should be the time that became his enemy by the second, and surely his manhood would not rest anytime soon.  
He needed a shower, a relief, clean bedding, a good dose of courage and a lack of shame in his face.

━─━

The day went on like any other.

Pff. No.  
Okay, it wasn't normal at all, it started to get scary when it all became a loop. His every move seemed to have already taken place, but he didn't remember where, it was just a feeling of déjà vu that was bothering him a lot.  
He grunted watching the heavy clouds accumulate in the sky, it was going to rain. Excellent. As the hours passed, he began to ignore the feeling until he forgot about it, but something was still wrong.

The day couldn't get any better.

"What the fuck is that ?!"

"The rain must have caused a short."

"And when do you think the power is going to come back?"

Mallory looked at him over her shoulder, Hazel's emerald gaze almost electric.  
Strangely, he was already hoping for that.

"When the rain decides. It could be an hour or ... all night."

He knew how long it would be.  
He knew what would happen when the elevator, the damn elevator, stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Maleval Modern AU ~  
> Comments with praise or criticism are always appreciated! I am very happy to receive feedback.


End file.
